Carmilla
Flame tears Poisonous fumes Skull's eyes Electrical charge Blade |abilities = Can take many incarnations |voice actor = Karen StrassmanKaren Strassman - IMDb |seiyuu = Sayaka Ohara |family = Dracula (master) Laura Golem |theme = Bloody Tears (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Castlevania: Judgment)}} Carmilla is a female vampire who takes many shapes and forms. Carmilla loyally serves Dracula though, unlike him, she doesn't display a hatred of humans. She actually believes that darkness is the true nature of humanity, which Dracula would bring out. Character history ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' Carmilla is a loyal minion and a devoted worshipper of chaos and Dracula. [http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-jcotm.htm Page 18, the Japanese Manual of Castlevania: Circle of the Moon] She plots the resurrection of her master, the demon lord Dracula, in her castle located in Austria. In 1830, she successfully resurrected Count Dracula, although he was not at his full power. To restore his evil might, Carmilla planned to sacrifice the vampire hunter Morris Baldwin, father to Hugh Baldwin and mentor to Nathan Graves, during a lunar eclipse of the full moon. As Graves began making headway in the effort to rescue his master, Camilla sent the Necromancer to delay him. Ultimately, she brainwashed Hugh to do her evil bidding and challenged Graves to a battle in the Underground Waterway. She later meets Nathan, whom she tries to convince to stop fighting, claiming that darkness was the true nature of the human soul, therefore meaning he shouldn't fight Dracula, but Nathan ignored her view. Although she perished at the hero's hand, Carmilla relished the fact that the rite to restore the Count was nearly complete. ''Castlevania: Judgment'' Carmilla is a female vampire. She worships Dracula like a god. Her greatest joy is shredding humans and let their blood splatter on her. Carmilla views humans as nothing more than prey and always looks down upon them. She is aggressive and provocative. [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/dracula_wii/ Castlevania: Judgment Official Japenese Website] Notes *In Castlevania: Dracula X, Carmilla's moving pattern is similar to Shaft's in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. In Dracula X, Carmilla is clothed, while her skull has eyes, which attack in the same pattern as Shaft's orbs. *A model of Carmilla atop her skull can be seen in early footage of the Nintendo 64 game Castlevania. However, she is not present in the final game. *In Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, a statue can be found in the Skeleton Cave which is clearly intended to resemble Carmilla's mask (Vampira) from Simon's Quest and Rondo of Blood. *It is noted that Vampira is the alternative name of Carmilla in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest in the Clue 13. *The English version of Castlevania: Judgment backstory[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-judgment/manual-judgment.htm Page 23, the North American manual of Castlevania: Judgment] for Carmilla seems to be attempting to hybridize or cross over Sheridan Le Fanu's novella Carmilla, and that of Elizabeth Bathory. Le Fanu's Carmilla was not particularly violent or cruel despite being very much a vampire, nor did she bathe in blood. She was in fact quite a tragic character, and while Laura fears her, she does not hate Carmilla, and feels pity for her in the end. Elizabeth Bathory, on the other hand, is known historically to have been a vicious and sadistic individual, and truly did believe that bathing in the blood of young women would keep her from growing old. *Carmilla's backstory from Judgment is very contrasting to the previous games, since she did not despite humans as much. *Carmilla is the most sexualized character in Castlevania: Judgment, wearing a very provocative costume that shows most of her breasts, buttocks, thighs, shoulders, armpits and back. References to the novella Carmilla *Carmilla herself is based on the titular character of the novella Carmilla, an Austrian countess and vampire. Truly the supposedly-long-dead Countess Millarca von Karnstein, Carmilla meets the narrator Laura when she is saved from a wagon wreck. *Carmilla's mask is another reference. In the story, Carmilla takes advantage of the anonymity of a masquerade ball to look for victims. In the games, her mask represents the ballroom masks that Carmilla wore to the many parties she went to, and was also used to hide the fact that she was a vampire in the novel she came from. *In Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, her castle is located in Austria, where the story of Carmilla take place. *Laura, the girl who appears alongside Carmilla in Rondo of Blood, was the narrator of Carmilla; she is the vampire countess's love interest, and nearly her victim. Carmilla wishes to transform Laura into a vampire so they may be together eternally. Laura does not share Carmilla's feelings, and is somewhat embarrassed and intimidated by Carmilla's attention. Variants of Carmilla's name Boss battles ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' Masked emblem of Carmilla that circles through the air, stopping sporadically to drip poisonous tears from its right eye; each tear hits the ground and bursts into a spread of five fireballs. Located in the Laruba Mansion, the Crying Mask isn't much harder than the Grim Reaper. It has a very easy pattern. First, the Mask will start on the bottom of the screen and rise up. The Mask will then float around the room in a circle. As it is doing this, it will start crying, hence the name, Crying Mask. These tears will turn into fireballs, but they can be blocked using Dracula's Rib. Obviously, the Mask has a very simple pattern, and can be beaten quite easily. However, if you have the Gold Knife, then it makes the fight a walk in the park. After you defeat the Mask, you can claim Dracula's Ring. Of note is that, although it seems that the player can simply skip this fight like before when Simon battled the Grim Reaper, it is not the case. The Crying Mask drops the Magic Cross, this item being the only way to get into Dracula's Castle. Additionally, after the player collects the Ring, the Crying Mask will return when re-entering her room. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Once Richter or Maria enter the boss chamber with Camilla, they are first greeted by "Vampira", Carmilla's mask. From behind the mask, Carmilla appears as a giant nude woman atop a skull. The mask then breaks into several pieces, and Carmilla begins to attack with the skull she rides crying "Bloody Tears". Also present in this boss battle is Laura, her consort. ''Castlevania: Dracula X'' In Castlevania: Dracula X, if the player fails to save Annette, Carmilla will possess Annette, appearing as the boss of Stage 6 (the Clock Tower) instead of Death. While her appearance resembles her one from Rondo of Blood, her attacks are identical to those of Shaft from the same game. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' When confronted, Carmilla transforms into a winged demon atop a giant skull in the Underground Waterway. While a different look for her, she still resembles her previous appearances. She attacks with poisonous fumes and laser blasts. After the battle she reverts to her normal form and says there is no way to stop Dracula as she dies. References External Links *Carmilla at the Castlevania Fan Wiki es:Camila Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses Category:Circle of the Moon Characters Category:Female Monsters Category:Judgment Characters Category:Literary Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Simon's Quest Bosses Category:Simon's Quest Characters Category:Vampires Category:Carmilla Category:Flying Enemies Category:Topless Entities